Torchwood-Saison 5
by Audali
Summary: Ma vision de la saison 5 de Torchwood qui suivrait la saison 4 reprenant des évènements de la saison 3 ainsi que l'ensemble des quatre saisons de Torchwood.
1. Chapitre 1 : Douloureux Souvenirs

_Flash Back_

_« Tu m'oublieras...jamais...pas même dans un millions d'années ?...Jamais...Je t'aime Jack...ne dis pas ça, ne me laisse pas...Ianto...Ianto... » il sentit les larmes rouler sur ses joues, le froid, la douleur s'insinuaient peu à peu en lui. Il effleura ses lèvres une dernière fois. Il s'effondra comme au ralenti auprès de lui le tenant toujours dans ses bras. Une fois de plus il avait tout perdu mais cette fois-ci c'était trop tôt, beaucoup trop tôt..._

_De l'autre côté de l'écran dans une autre pièce du MI-5 personne n'avait perdu une seconde de la scène qui venait de se produire. Lois Habiba n'avait pu retenir ses larmes. D'ailleurs personne dans la pièce n'avait pu cacher son émotion face aux deux hommes. Les deux hommes qui se trouvaient dans cette pièce avaient tout perdu pour eux. Certains gardaient les yeux fixés sur l'écran, d'autres baissèrent la tête honteux et d'autres enfin les yeux rougis ne purent que laisser libre court à leurs larmes. _

_On ordonna, une fois l'alerte levée, à plusieurs soldats d'aller chercher les corps des malheureux au rez-de-chaussé mais aussi les corps des deux hommes dans la salle des 456. Les soldats les prirent avec délicatesse et les installèrent dans le grand gymnase avec tous les autres. _

_Jack Harkness devrait toujours ce souvenir de ce réveil d'entre les morts, le pire de tous. _

_Fin du Flash Back_

Il bruinait ce jour-là d'un crachin caractéristique du pays gallois. L'atmosphère était grise, sombre, froide, pesante, silencieuse. Quelques parapluies noirs avaient été ouverts dans la petite assemblée qui s'était réunie pour assister à la cérémonie.

Après le départ des 456, une pierre avait été érigée au pied du MI-5 en hommage aux disparus. Devant les portes du bâtiment un homme en costume sombre énonçait un discours. Une cinquantaine de noms figuraient sur la pierre de marbre noir.

Gwen était accroché au bras de son mari. Son ventre commençait à s'arrondir. Ils étaient venu en mémoire de leur ami qui figurait sur le monument : _Ianto Jones._

Gwen la tête baissée laissait couler ses larmes silencieusement. Près d'eux se trouvait la sœur, le beau-frère ainsi que les neveux et nièces de Ianto venus rendre un dernier hommage. Rhyannon avait le visage fermé des larmes perlant à ses yeux.

Rhys resserra son étreinte autour de son épouse. Il avait peu connu le jeune gallois mais s'en souvenait comme d'un homme chaleureux, généreux, avenant avec un talent certain pour le café. A cette pensée il émit un faible sourire.

Plus loin dans la rue un homme brun portant un manteau militaire des années 40 observait la scène en retrait. Les mains dans les poches, le regard fixe, il ne bougeait pas. Gwen le regarda avec une expression douloureuse.

Son visage était fermé, son regard azur perçant. Il prit une longue inspiration et releva le menton alors qu'il sentait sa vue se brouiller. Il ne verserait pas de larmes, pas devant ces gens. Il n'était venu que pour une seule raison, il n'avait vu qu'un seul nom : _Ianto Jones_.

La pluie coulait dans ses cheveux, le long de ses mèches, le long de sa nuque et du col de son manteau qu'il remonta après un frisson. Il se sentait totalement vide, plus aucune émotion ne l'atteignait. Son cœur s'était arrêté de battre en même temps que cet homme qui s'était éteint dans ses bras dont le nom figurait en lettres d'or, sur cette pierre aussi froide que la mort.

Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de vivre, de partager, de s'aimer mais surtout il n'avait pas eu le temps de dire ce qu'il ressentait vraiment.

Les choses se passeraient éternellement de cette façon : ils mourraient tous mais lui demeurerait sans que le temps n'est d'emprise sur lui.

Il s'en voulait, il se sentait coupable. Après un dernier regard il tourna les talons et disparut dans le brouillard gallois. Lorsque Gwen se retourna il n'était plus là.

Il erra plusieurs heures dans la ville sans but. Son esprit vide, il se sentait fatigué, il avait la sensation d'avoir tout perdu, il ne voyait soudain plus de sens à tout ça. Il était entrain de dire adieu à Cardiff mais aussi à la terre en général. Il avait trop souffert ici et il était arrivé à un point de non retour avec la perte de son amant avec lequel il n'avait pas eu le temps de vivre.

Ce soir-là malgré les supplications de Gwen il avait quitté la planète bleue pensant ne jamais y revenir.

0o0o0o

Et puis le jour miraculeux était arrivé le forçant à revenir sur la planète autrefois chérie un an après l'avoir quittée.

Il se retrouvait deux ans après l'épisode des 456 et de celui du jour miraculeux à Cardiff avec Gwen et Rhys face à l'agent Johnson qui autrefois avait voulu sa mort au nom du gouvernement.

Gabriela Johnson en recontactant l'ancien Torchwood 3 avait été très anxieuse et avait appréhendé leur réaction face à sa demande. Elle avait connu le capitaine Harkness il y a de ça deux ans et elle ne retrouvait pas en lui l'homme qu'elle avait connu.

Elle le trouvait éteint, fatigué, portant les années sur ses épaules. Cette lueur d'espièglerie et de combativité qu'elle avait vu dans son regard semblait avoir totalement disparu. Outre cette absence elle observait une rigidité, une froideur dans ses yeux qui faisait presque peur.

-Alors pourquoi vouloir nous voir ? Finit par demander Gwen brisant le silence pesant.

-Si je vous ai donné rendez-vous c'est pour vous faire part d'une décision du gouvernement, répondit l'agent Johnson.

-Qui est ?

-Après décision, le gouvernement à décidé de lever les charges contre vous.

-Ils nous laissent tranquilles ?

-En effet, repris l'agent, et m'ont autorisé à vous restituer ceci, dit-elle en indiquant un grand conteneur rouge à la peinture écaillée qui se trouvait derrière elle.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda Rhys.

-Lorsque nous avons détruit le quartier général de Torchwood 3 le site à été placé sous la direction du gouvernement. On nous à ordonné de récupérer tout ce qui était possible et de le mettre sous scellé ici.

Gwen la regarda quelques secondes avant de s'approcher et d'ouvrir les deux battants. A l'intérieur un incroyable bric à brac mais surtout le SUV s'y trouvait au centre.

-Nous avons retrouvé votre véhicule dans un quartier chaud de la ville curieusement intact.

Jack était resté de marbre se retrouvant confronté de plein fouet au passé qui l'atteignit comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Il demeura cependant impassible. De son côté Gwen redécouvrait ce qu'il restait du Hub poussant parfois de petits cris d'exclamations.

-Capitaine Harkness ?, fit l'agent en se dirigeant vers lui.

Il tourna son regard d'acier vers elle sans se départir de son calme. Elle l'invita lui aussi à se rendre dans le conteneur se rendre compte de ce qu'il restait. Sans rien dire, les bras dans le dos il s'y dirigea.

Il approcha le SUV, ouvrit la portière côté conducteur et s'assit. Il referma la porte derrière lui. Dans ce véhicule il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à ses amis, sa famille disparus : Suzie, Tosh, Owen, Ianto... il ferma le yeux quelques secondes les lèvres pincées dissimulant son émotion.

Dans le silence de l'habitacle c'était comme si rien n'avait jamais changé, comme si ses anciens coéquipiers, amis allaient arriver d'un instant à l'autre. Mais en rouvrant les yeux tout reprit sa place.

Il tendit le bras vers le côté passager et ouvrit la boite à gant. S'y trouvait une ancienne arme de Torchwood des papiers, des clés et un carnet noir de moyenne dimension. Jack reconnut immédiatement le journal de Ianto sûrement oublié là par inadvertance.

Fébrile il le prit entre ses mains. Le carnet était noir en cuir, un élastique noir le fermait et un crayon était coincé entre les pages. Tremblant il l'ouvrit lentement.

Sur la première page était écrit :

_Ce journal appartient à Ianto Jones. _

Une citation avait été rajoutée en dessous :

_Quels que soient les biens que le ciel te donnera, qu'elle que soit la cime où il daignera t'élever, demande lui toujours : encore, encore, encore. Il n'y a pas de maisons, il n'y a que des auberges. Le voyage est sans fin. _

Il tourna la première page et tomba à la date du 1er Mars 2006 avec le titre _Myfanwy_.

Il referma le journal soudainement incapable de lire les événements de cette journée qui lui revenaient clairement à la mémoire. Il regarda la couverture sans rien faire. Il finit par sortir du véhicule avec l'arme, le journal et les clés qu'il savait être celles de l'appartement de Ianto.

Il sortit du conteneur et s'éloigna vers la ville laissant Gwen et Rhys avec l'agent Johnson qui le regardèrent s'éloigner avec un pincement au cœur.

Il traversa le centre de Cardiff et se rendit à l'appartement de Ianto le journal toujours contre lui. Il c'était rendu quelque fois au studio du gallois. Il resta quelques secondes interdit devant l'immeuble et pénétra dans le bâtiment.

Arrivé au deuxième étage il inséra la clé dans la serrure et pénétra dans le logement plongé dans le silence et l'obscurité. Les meubles avaient été recouvert de draps et une fine couche de poussière les recouvraient. Il se dirigea vers la partie salon découvrit la table basse et le canapé. Sur le meuble bas il déposa les clés et l'arme. Il s'assit lentement sur le canapé le journal toujours entre les mains. Il prit une inspiration et ouvrit le carnet noir à la couverture patinée.

_1er Mars 2006,_

_J'ai enfin réussi à attirer l'attention du Capitaine Jack Harkness avec la capture hier du ptérodactyle. Il m'a convoqué aujourd'hui pour me signifier qu'il m'embauchait. J'étais vraiment heureux de cette décision dans des émotions qui me dépassaient un peu. Je vais pouvoir m'occuper de Lisa. _

_Une chose m'intrigue cependant, lors de la capture de Myfanwy (oui c'est comme ça que je l'ai appelé je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je trouve que ça lui va bien.) Lorsque le Capitaine est tombé des pattes de Myfanwy il m'est tombé dessus et pour éviter qu'on ne se prennent l'animal qui tombait endormi j'ai du rouler sur lui d'abord par souci de protection mais lorsque notre regard s'est croisé il s'est produit quelque chose d'étrange et je n'arrive toujours pas à l'expliquer ou à mettre de mots dessus. Son regard est vraiment énigmatique. Qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? _

_Ce capitaine à l'air bien mystérieux et je sens que je ne vais pas m'ennuyer au sein de cette nouvelle équipe. Mais je ne dois pas perdre de vue mon objectif principal : Lisa. Je ne suis là que pour ça. _

Jack poursuivit sa lecture au fil des pages l'émotion montant peu à peu.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Larmes dans un journal

Il poursuivit sa lecture malgré la douleur que cela lui procurait. Sur la table basse son portable vibrait : c'était Gwen. Il éteignit l'appareil.

Il passait les pages lisant certains passages en diagonale. Son journal servait à Ianto autant comme exutoire émotionnel mais aussi pour parler du travail ou annoter des éléments sur tels ou tels événements. Toute son équipe, sa famille, ses amis étaient là-vivants sous la plume de l'homme qu'il aimait.

_« Nous avons perdus Suzie aujourd'hui... »_

_« Nouvelle arrivante dans l'équipe : Gwen Cooper... »_

_« Penser à racheter du café et changer le percolateur remercier Owen pour ça... »_

Il s'arrêta à une nouvelle page :

_« Aujourd'hui le Docteur Tanisaki doit venir à l'institut pour m'aider avec Lisa. J'ai réussi à remonter la machine avec du matériel de récupération. Si le capitaine savait il me tuerait sûrement mais peu importe j'ai réussi à garder ce secret pendant ces longs mois et je ne vais pas m'arrêter si prêt du but. J'ai promis à Lisa de la sauver et je le ferai. Ensuite je pourrais partir. Je ne suis qu'un larbin ici, qui ramasse tout derrière eux. Ils ont beau apprécier mon café je ne suis rien de plus. Dès que Lisa ira mieux nous partirons loin d'ici et de notre passé. Je ne suis là que pour elle. »_

Sa lecture le troublait, comment Ianto avait pu croire qu'il n'était rien pour eux, rien de plus qu'un larbin. Qu'il n'était rien pour lui...

_« IL L'A TUEE ! IL L'A TUEE ! Comment est-ce qu-il à pu faire ça ? Comment as-t-il pu me faire ça ?! Je le hais ! Si je pouvais le tuer de mes propres mains je le ferais ! Je veux qu'il souffre comme moi maintenant je souffre. J'ai tout perdu, ma seule raison de vivre, la seule personne qui me donnait envie de faire des projets de partir, d'aspirer à autre chose. Ne suis-je condamné qu'à vivre aux côtés de la mort ?! »_

Ces lignes avaient été rédigées avec rage. Il tourna la page.

_« Je me sens vide, plus rien n'a de sens. J'ai la sensation de vivre dans un monde parallèle. J'avance au ralenti, je ne comprend plus ce qui m'entoure. Je ne veux plus l'approcher, je l'évite, je refuse de lui parler. Je n'y arrive plus. Il me l'a prise, il me l'a enlevée. Je ne cesse de me réveiller la nuit en faisant des cauchemars, je revois son corps ensanglantée, ses yeux. Je voudrais mourir... Est-ce-possible d'aimer et d'en souffrir autant ? »_

Jack ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'il avait raison, l'amour faisait souffrir. Il le vivait actuellement au-delà de toute mesure mais était incapable d'y remédier.

_« Je commence peu à peu à faire la part des choses et à accepter que Lisa n'était plus elle-même. Je commence à comprendre que le capitaine à fait son travail pour nous protéger. Elle me manque, elle me manque tellement, je voudrais qu'elle revienne. _

_Nous travaillons sur des fées en ce moment bien qu'elle se soit révélées bien peu féerique par la suite. Je vois tout en noir bien que je souhaite faire bonne figure face aux autres. Je souhaitais partir, mais où pourrais-je aller désormais ? A quoi bon, seul ? »_

Jack Harkness poussa un soupir. Il ferma quelques instants les yeux, il lui avait fait du mal et il le savait et ils n'avaient jamais vraiment eu le temps de parler de Lisa. Il passa plusieurs autres passages.

_« Je ne sais pas ce que je ressens, ni ce qui m'arrive. Jack me trouble, m'intrigue. Qu'est ce qui m'arrive. J'ai la sensation qu'il m'envoie des messages codés, des sous-entendus et je ne comprend pas ce qu'il veut mais surtout je ne comprend pas ce qu'il m'arrive à moi. Qu'est ce que c'est que ces émotions ? J'aime toujours Lisa les hommes ne m'ont jamais attirés, qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? »_

_« Jack est mort ! Mais je croyais que c'était impossible ! Est-ce qu'Abadon aurait pu venir à bout du Capitaine ? Je croyais qu'il était immortel ? Nous aurais-tu menti Jack ? _

_Curieusement je ne ressens pas ce que je pensais. Il me manque vraiment, quelque part au fond de moi, il me manque plus profondément. J'ai l'impression de rouvrir de vieilles blessures. Il me manque comme Lisa me manque est-ce que ce serait possible ? Je ne sais toujours pas plus ce que je ressens mais il n'est plus là pour répondre à mes interrogations. Réveille toi Jack. Réveille toi Jack, reviens »_

A ce moment de la lecture Jack referma le carnet et le reposa sur la table basse. Il prit son visage entre ses mains. Comment en en était-il arrivé là ?

Il se leva du canapé et ouvrit la porte vitrée qui menait au balcon. Appuyé contre la rambarde il regardait la ville de Cardiff s'étaler sous ses yeux peu à peu plongée dans l'obscurité. Pour la première fois depuis sa rencontre avec le véritable Jack Harkness il sentait tout le poids des années sur ses épaules. Il sentait le poids de cette éternité, de toutes ces années vécues qui lui semblaient si invraisemblables et incohérentes à cet instant. Était-ce ça la vie ? Devrait-il inlassablement vivre de cette manière ?

On ne lui avait laissé que deux ans avec Ianto, seulement deux années. Tout c'était passé trop vite. Il avait vécu de nombreuses décennies et sur son chemin de nombreuses personnes, bonnes ou mauvaises étaient passées mais aucune n'était lui. Aucunes ne lui ressemblait de près ou de loin. Il avait voulu combattre ses sentiments mais s'il y avait bien une chose que le Capitaine Jack Harkness n'avait jamais su contrôler c'était bien l'amour. En entrant dans sa vie le jeune gallois avait balayé tout ses certitudes, toute la carapace, toutes les sécurités qu'il s'était évertué à mettre autour de lui.

Si seulement ce jour-là il l'avait retenu, si seulement il ne l'avait pas emmené avec lui au MI-5, si seulement, _si seulement..._

Il se sentait impuissant, démuni. Lui qui avait parcouru le monde et l'univers, qui connaissait la vie comme la mort il avait été incapable de le sauver lui : le seul qui comptait vraiment. Il avait envie d' hurler à la face du monde, de tout détruire, de se faire du mal plus qu'il ne ressentait déjà. Il se sentait impuissant, coupable.

_Pourquoi t'ai-je laissé venir Ianto ? Pourquoi..._

Sa venue dans cet appartement ne pouvait l'empêcher de penser aux moments qu'ils y avaient passé. Une légère brise s'était levée faisant voleter ses mèches amenant avec elle les souvenirs. L'odeur de sa peau, sa tendresse, ses yeux qui le fixait, les étreintes, la passion qui les animaient malgré les sentiments qu'ils gardaient secrets.

Il se souvenait de leur première fois. C'était après qu'ils aient renvoyés Tommy à son époque. Gwen était repartie à son appartement et Owen avait raccompagné Tosh effondrée chez elle. Ianto était monté à son bureau le voir. Il lui avait demandé s'il aurait aimé retourné à son époque question à laquelle il avait répondu par la négative. La disparition de Tommy, la détresse de Tosh les avaient tous affectés mais avait aussi fait prendre conscience à Jack qu'il tenait plus à Ianto qu'il ne pensait ou qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre. A sa réponse Ianto l'avait embrassé et ce baiser avait eu une nouvelle saveur. Jusque là leur ''relation'' n'avait été que sous-entendue avec quelques baisers furtifs et un rendez-vous après le départ de John Hart. Mais ce soir-là tout avait changé, tout avait pris une autre dimension. Et pour la première fois il s'était totalement abandonné dans ses bras faisant fis de tout le reste. Jack avait partagé des sensations, des émotions qu'il n'avait plus ressenti depuis des années.

Il avait disparu depuis deux ans mais la blessure était toujours aussi vive, douloureuse, dévastatrice.

Il rentra dans l'appartement et se dirigea vers la chambre. Tout était calme et silencieux mais en fermant les yeux il aurait presque pu le voir déambuler dans les pièces, entrer dans la chambre se retourner vers lui, lui sourire. Sur la commode face au lit il y avait des photos de l'équipe, de sa famille une fine pellicule de poussière les recouvraient. Il prit une photo dans un cadre noir. Cette photo avait été prise à l'occasion de l'anniversaire de Tosh peu de temps avant le mariage de Gwen et Rhys. C'était eux deux entrain de rire un verre à la main. Il ne savait même plus pourquoi ils rigolaient et il ne se rappelait plus qu'ils avaient pris cette photo. Il souffla sur la petite vitrine qui recouvrait le papier glacé. Il s'assit au bord du lit le cadre entre les mains.

Avant de pouvoir s'en rendre compte une larme avait glissée sur sa joue et s'était écrasée contre le rectangle de verre glissant lentement vers le bas. Son corps fut secoué d'un sanglot. Ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes qu'ils laissa tomber. Les yeux fermés il laissait sa peine prendre le dessus et déferler en lui, le submergeant. Il évacuait sa douleur, sa perte, ce qu'il n'avait pas su dire parce que c'était aussi un homme.

Dans le secret de cette chambre il laissa sa peine se répandre au contact vibrant de la mémoire et de ses souvenirs.

Il n'avait pas pleuré depuis la disparition de Ianto.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Le silencieux 1273

_Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux il était toujours dans cette ombre sèche, aride à la chaleur étouffante. Il sentait la tête lui tourner. Son corps n'était plus que douleurs, tiraillements. La langue pâteuse, il avait la gorge sèche : il avait soif. Mais on ne donnait pas à boire souvent ici ni rien d'autre d'ailleurs. _

_Il ne savait plus depuis quand il se trouvait ici, sans doute depuis toujours. Avait-il d'ailleurs eu une autre vie quelque part ? Même ses rêves n'étaient plus en état de lui fournir une vie parallèle. Les rêves avaient disparus en même temps que le sommeil qui le prenait quelque fois agité. _

_Il avait tout à loisir d'observer où il se trouvait. Une petite cellule de forme carrée, basse de plafond qui ne permettait pas qu'on puisse s'y tenir debout. Les murs en aciers constamment humides suintaient et résonnaient. Une chaîne accrochée constamment à sa cheville avait finit par lui manger les chairs. Quelle importance de toute façon on ne lui laissait pas l'occasion d'aller se dégourdir les jambes. _

_''L'endroit'' comme il l'avait appelé était toujours empli de cris, de larmes, de plaintes, dont il ne saisissait pas la teneur. Lui, il était docile, ne parlait jamais, ne se plaignait jamais c'est comme si les sons avaient disparus de son organisme. Il ne réfléchissait pas, ne pensait pas mais subissait. Il avait bien tenté de protester au début mais d'ailleurs quand était-ce le début ? Où était le commencement ? Est-ce que ça existait ? Lui il n'était que dans la fin. _

_Au plafond de la cellule se trouvait une lourde trappe coulissante qui faisait un petit renfoncement dans l'acier. Aucune échappatoire par là et puis de toute façon s'échapper pour où ? Il avait peut-être mérité son sort après tout. _

_Dans un bruit sourd et glaçant. La plaque roula, déclenchant les chaînes qui la retenait. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes en respirant. La journée commençait. Mais d'ailleurs quelle heure était-il ? Dans cette pièce sombre on perdait toute notion de temps. _

_La lumière l'aveugla, détaillant ses yeux qui avaient perdus tout éclat, sa maigreur, ses mains décharnées, son visage creusé au teint cireux et blanc. Il fut soulevé de terre, la tête dodelinante toujours aussi silencieux, les yeux dans le vague. Il ne parlait toujours pas, aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche : le trappe se referma toujours emporté dans la lumière. Allait-il enfin mourir cette-fois ? C'était ce qu'_**ils **_voulaient non ? _

_Sur la trappe noire suintante était gravée 1273. _


	4. Chapitre 4 : Lourds aveux

Jack s'était réveillé les pensées embrouillées, le cœur lourd, l'esprit emplit de souvenirs toujours plus douloureux, la culpabilité grandissante sur ses épaules. Il s'était endormi tout habillé enroulé dans son manteau de la RAF. Il avait dormi d'un sommeil agité ne cessant de faire des cauchemars mélangeant passé et présent. Il se leva le dos endolori. Il devait voir Gwen et l'agent Johnson aujourd'hui pour discuter de la reddition du gouvernement concernant Torchwood 3 et de sa remise en place. Il se demandait encore et toujours pourquoi il était revenu ? Le jour du miracle terminé qu'est ce qui le retenait ici ? Il poussa un soupir et pris la direction de la salle de bain. Au dessus du lavabo il se rafraîchit.

_Mon pauvre Harkness, tu n'es plus que l'ombre de toi même_, pensa-t-il en se regardant dans la glace.

Il traversa la cuisine, il n'avait de toute façon pas faim. Il s'arrêta quelques secondes devant la machine à café de son regretté gallois. Il quitta l'appartement. Il mis les clés dans sa poche de manteau et glissa le précieux journal à la couverture cornée dans sa poche intérieure. Il avait envie de marcher. Le petit matin se levait sur la baie de Cardiff, une légère brise vint lui fouetter le visage achevant de le réveiller. Malgré tout il ne pouvait nier qu'il aimait cette île britannique et cette ville de Cardiff. Paria, traqué, monstre, réduit au silence alors qu'il avait par deux fois sauvé l'avenir de l'humanité. Jack avait au final de l'amertume on lui avait tout pris et en retour qu'avait-il reçu ? La mort. Le capitaine Harkness était las de tout ceci malgré l'attachement qu'il accordait à cette petite planète.

Les mains dans les poches il avançait lentement le long du front de mer écoutant la ville se réveiller peu à peu, le fracas des vagues contre la digue.

Ils avaient rendez-vous dans la petite brasserie près du port dans laquelle ils avaient toujours l'habitude de se rendre avant que l'équipe de Torchwood 3 ne se fasse décimer dans les deux dernières années.

Suzie, Owen, Tosh, Ianto...

Gwen était déjà là, elle aussi pensive. Accoudée au bastingage elle ne vit pas Jack arriver. Les yeux à l'horizon elle repensait également aux années Torchwood 3. Elle avait perdu tous ses amis sans compter son père malgré son mariage et la naissance de sa fille. Elle avait toujours adoré son travail à Torchwood depuis qu'elle avait commencé il y maintenant 5 ans. Elle avait la sensation de servir à quelque chose, d'aider son prochain en le protégeant. Mais malgré tout, aujourd'hui, malgré le nombre de vies sauvées elle trouvait cela cher payé avec au final aucune reconnaissance.

-Bonjour Gwen.

-Salut Jack, fit-elle, je ne t'avais pas vu arriver.

-A quelle heure est le rendez-vous ?

-Dans une heure je crois.

-Tu es en avance.

-Je sais.

-Où est ta fille ?

-Chez ma mère avec Rhys. Il m'a fait une scène lorsqu'il à su où je partais.

-Tu as une famille Gwen protège là. Tu es la seule à en avoir encore une ne détruit pas ça.

Gwen se tourna vers lui en entendant ses mots. Elle le regarda et le vit enfin. Elle ne reconnaissait pas l'homme qu'elle avait face à elle ou peut-être ne l'avait-elle toujours vu que comme elle le voulait. Il semblait las, fatigué, toute joie, éclat avait quitté ses yeux et son visage. Elle se rendait compte à présent de la difficulté que devait subir Jack à rester à Cardiff. Elle savait qu'il y avait eu quelque chose entre lui et Ianto mais une fois de plus elle n'avait pas réalisé l'ampleur du lien qui semblait les avoir unis ou peut-être qu'une fois de plus elle n'avait voulu voir que ce qu'elle voulait. Et puis la mort de Steven n'était en rien venu arranger les choses. Elle posa sa main sur son bras en un geste réconfortant. Il lui adressa un faible sourire sans la regarder.

-Un café ? Demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

Jack acquiesça et la suivit dans la brasserie. Ils prirent place à une table au fond de la salle pour être tranquilles. On les servit rapidement et ils ne parlèrent pas durant plusieurs minutes. Gwen commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise dans ce silence pesant. Elle reprit une gorgée du breuvage brûlant à la couleur sombre.

-Jack ?

-Mmh ?

-J'aimerai te poser une question.

-Je t'écoute.

-Où...où étais tu ? Tu sais quand tu es parti ? Il y a deux ans...demanda-telle timidement.

Les yeux de Jack passèrent outre la salle du café, il se perdit dans ses souvenirs.

-Jack ? Demanda-t-elle le ramenant brusquement à la réalité.

-Je les ai cherché, dit-il sur un air détaché.

-Qui Jack ? Demanda-t-elle sans comprendre.

-Les 456.

Gwen changea brusquement de couleur, interdite pensant ne jamais réentendre ce nom. Elle avait su les reloger dans un coin de son esprit tentant de les oublier. Jack n'avait rien dit de plus et en bonne Gwen Williams qui se respectait elle voulait en savoir davantage.

-Et...et alors ? Demanda-t-elle tremblante d'avance de ce qu'elle allait entendre.

Jack les yeux sombres regardait dans le vide.

-J'en ai trouvé, fit-il sur un ton monocorde. J'ai mis du temps à en trouver. Je n'ai pas réussi à dénicher la planète mère mais j'ai trouvé une de leur colonie. C'est une espèce nomade et bien qu'une planète mère existe personne n'a jamais réussi à la trouver même si on sait tous qu'elle existe. Des rumeurs folles courent à son sujet mais avec tout ce que j'ai vu dans ma vie plus rien ne m'étonnerait je crois. J'ai commencé mes recherches après avoir quitté Cardiff. Je pensais ne jamais y arriver et après un mois d'enquête j'ai fini par trouver cette colonie. Il ne devait pas être plus d'une cinquantaine.

Gwen écoutait attentive. Elle déglutit sans le quitter des yeux. Soudain il tourna son regard vers elle et la fixa. Elle ne put réprimer un frisson.

-Je les ai tués, lâcha-t-il avec détachement et calme.

Son sang se glaça dans ses veines. Son expression froide et la désinvolture avec laquelle il venait d'en parler la tétanisait. Ce qui lui démontrait une fois de plus qu'elle ne connaissait pas tout de son ami Capitaine. Et à cet instant elle se sentait plus ignorante encore.

-Pourquoi ? Murmura-t-elle.

-Par vengeance, par colère, par folie sans doute aussi.

-Et...

-Je les ai tous tués. Je suis mort plusieurs fois mais je m'en fichait je ne vivais plus que pour ça.

Où était passé son ami Jack ? Aimant l'univers et des espèces qui le peuplait ? Protecteur, charmeur ? Elle demeura interdite. Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre l'agent Johnson un dossier sous le bras ayant pénétré dans la brasserie.


	5. Chapitre 5 : Retour au réel

L'agent Johnson pénétra dans la brasserie, la démarche assurée, le regard perçant. Son allure avait toujours impressionnée et forgé le respect même chez ses collègues masculins. Elle avait su très vite se faire respecter et imposer sa discipline et son esprit à son équipe et ses coéquipiers. Elle se battait et obtenait toujours ce qu'elle voulait. Pour la première fois de sa vie elle avait su trouver dans le Capitaine Harkness un homme à sa taille.

Elle les vit au fond de la brasserie et se dirigea vers eux d'un pas vif affublée de son éternel combinaison noire, de son oreillette dissimulée sous ses cheveux brun et de son browning 9mm à la ceinture. Jack qui l'a vit arriver reprit contenance.

-Capitaine Harkness, Agent Cooper, fit-elle.

-Agent Johnson, répondit le Capitaine.

Elle prit place face à eux et sans plus de cérémonie entra directement dans le vif du sujet.

-Si je vous ai réuni aujourd'hui c'est que nous devons traiter le dossier Torchwood 3. Le gouvernement en à discuté et à décidé de vous réhabiliter dans vos fonctions. Il va sans dire que le soutien de la reine dans cette affaire y à été pour beaucoup.

Gwen la regarda interloquée. Jack n'en fut pas étonné il gardait un excellent souvenir de la reine Elisabeth qui était plus qu'intéressée par les cellules Torchwood.

-Le gouvernement s'est engagée à cessé toutes poursuites à l'encontre de la famille Williams, de l'agent Cooper, du Capitaine Jack Harkness et d'un certain Ianto Jones. Il n'est pas là ? Demanda-t-elle en relevant les yeux de sa feuille.

Gwen sursauta en entendant le nom de Ianto dans sa bouche. Les poings de Jack se serrèrent.

-Il est mort, lâcha-t-il froidement.

A l'intonation de sa voix Gabriela Johnson comprit immédiatement qu'elle avait évoqué un sujet sensible. Elle baissa les yeux raya le nom de la liste et passa à autre chose. Jack l'avait regardé faire. Avec quelle facilité elle avait rayé son nom, d'un trait net comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Comme si la personne qu'il avait été n'était que mirage n'étant plus qu'une suite de lettres sur une feuille gouvernementale. Il lui aurait bien mis son poing dans la figure. Mais à quoi bon ? Sans compter qu'il s'agissait d'une femme.

-Les charges levées, nous allons vous restituer vos droits de circulation sur le territoire et votre base centrale. Le gouvernement en à ordonné sa reconstruction. Les dégâts sont moins étendus que ce que nous pensions. Les niveaux souterrains ainsi que votre morgue sont intacts. Pour ce qui est du reste vous pourrez vous mettre en contact avec les architectes pour demandez ce que vous voulez.

Vos affectations ont été remises à jours et vos casiers sont de nouveaux vierges. Vos permis de port d'armes vont vous être restitués ainsi que vos cartes et vos laissez passer. Vos affectations reprendront effet d'ici un mois. Bien entendu, malgré les récents événements votre cellule demeure secret défense. Enfin, vous devrez constituer une nouvelle équipe. Il vous faudra un nouveau second, Capitaine, ainsi qu'un autre agent et un nouveau médecin légiste. Pour le reste à votre guise.

Est-ce que j'ai oublié quelque chose ? Elle réfléchit quelques instants. Ah oui lors de la destruction de votre base par ordre gouvernemental nous avons, hormis ce qui se trouvait dans le conteneur, attrapé une bête volante très étrange.

-Myfanwy ?! s'écria Jack en se redressant brusquement.

-Je vous demande pardon ? Fit l'agent Johnson en reculant légèrement.

-Où est-elle ? Demanda brusquement Jack.

-Elle ? Demanda Gabriela de plus en plus déconcertée.

-Où ? Demanda-t-il plus fort.

-A l'UNIT, répondit-elle.

-Elle doit nous être restituée.

-Pardon ?

-Elle est propriété de la cellule Torchwood 3 et de ce fait comme tout le reste elle doit nous être restituée.

-Attendez...commença l'Agent Johnson.

-Je peux vous dire que si vous ne nous rendez pas Myfanwy vous pouvez vous mettre Torchwood 3 et tout ce qui va avec où je pense, repris Jack glacial.

-Bien je verrais ce que nous pouvons faire.

-N'essayez pas, faites le ! Ou vous pourriez le regretter.

-C'est une menace Capitaine Harkness ?

-Non Agent Johnson, fit Gwen retenant Jack sous la table, on est un peu à cran en ce moment. Faites ce que vous pouvez s'il vous plait.

-Mesurez vos paroles Capitaine, rétorqua l'Agent froidement dans sa direction.

Elle sortit les papiers de la chemise, les fit signer et pris congé.

Moins de deux mois plus tard le HUB était remis en état et l'activité Torchwood 3 reprenait. Myfanwy avait été transférée dans leurs locaux et Jack avait enragé de voir le corps du ptérodactyle marqué résultat des tests de l'UNIT. Il se raccrocha à elle comme au souvenir de Ianto qui persistait en lui.

Ils avaient reconstruit le HUB quasiment à l'identique en y ajoutant des modernités technologiques notamment dans le secteur médical. Il ne restait plus qu'à constituer une nouvelle équipe. Et la tâche allait s'avérer plus ardue que Gwen ne l'aurait pensé. Pourtant un matin apparut sur leurs nouveaux écrans Torchwood le visage américain et souriant de Rex Matheson.


	6. Chapitre 6 : Nouvelle équipe

Lorsque Gwen vit apparaître Rex Matheson de l'autre côté de l'écran d'ordinateur elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Depuis qu'ils étaient revenus d'Amérique et que l'agent du gouvernement leur avait redonné le Hub et leurs fonctions l'ambiance à l'agence était chaque jour un peu plus morne, sombre et déprimante.

Gwen ne voyait quasiment plus son chef hormis lors des missions qui se faisaient de plus en plus rares du fait du calme de la faille. Gwen n'allait pas s'en plaindre ils n'étaient plus que deux dans l'équipe et après l'épisode de la bénédiction elle avait besoin de souffler un peu.

Son patron le Capitaine Jack Harkness devenait au fil des jours de plus en morose, déprimé et l'état de son collègue et ami inquiétait de plus en plus Gwen qui ne savait plus quoi faire. La soudaine apparition de leur ami américain la soulagea un peu.

-Rex ! L'interpella-t-elle.

-Salut Gwen Cooper, répondit-il, souriant comme à son habitude.

-Comment va l'Amérique ?

-Elle va bien et le Pays de Galle ?

-On fait aller mais il va bien...répondit-elle en soupirant.

-Alors comment se porte Torchwood et Harkness ? Il est pas là, d'ailleurs ?

-Attend une minute...

-Ok...

-JACK ! appela-t-elle dans le Hub.

Ce dernier, la mine fermée comme à son habitude descendit les marches depuis son bureau et rejoignit Gwen.

-Oh, les USA ! Fit-il avec ironie.

-Capitaine Harkness, fit Rex avec une mine souriante.

-Comment va notre agent de la CIA ?

-Ça va. Je me fais chier depuis que vous êtes partis mais ça va.

-Que nous vaut le plaisir de ta visite virtuelle ? Demanda Jack.

-Mais vous êtes où ? Fit-il en regardant le Hub derrière eux.

-Torchwood 3 à été réhabilité, répondit Gwen.

-Ah...cool. Et en réponse à ta question Capitaine je venais juste aux nouvelles.

-Comment vas-tu Rex ? Insista le capitaine en fronçant les sourcils.

-Hum...tu parles de ça...ben je suppose que ça va, je me suis pas fait tuer depuis la dernière fois donc ça va mais je ne sais pas si les choses sont toujours en l'état.

-Et le boulot à la CIA ?

-Ils sont tout le temps sur mon dos depuis ce bordel de la bénédiction. J'ai l'impression d'être en pleine guerre froide ça deviens pénible.

-Hum...fit le capitaine Harkness.

Gwen le regarda du coin de l'oeil avec l'espoir secret qu'il pensait à la même chose qu'elle.

-Ca serait une bonne idée Jack non ? Fit-elle doucement en le regardant.

Il la fixa quelques instants les sourcils froncés.

-Qu'est ce qui est une bonne idée ? Demanda Rex de l'autre bout de la planète.

-Serais-tu prêt à quitter l'Amérique ? Finit par demander Jack.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour rejoindre l'équipe Torchwood 3 à Cardiff, on à besoin d'effectifs.

-Euh...Ben...

-Ce serait génial Rex, s'écria Gwen avec un regard suppliant qui en disait long.

-Pourquoi pas ? Mais comment tu vas faire avec mon département et mon gouvernement ? Sans compter qu'ils vont encore moins me lâcher...

-J'en fais mon affaire, on ne peut rien me refuser.

-Ah oui...

Gwen acquiesça avec force.

-Eh ben écoute, repris l'agent Matheson, je vais te dire oui je crois...

-Parfait, je m'occupe de ton transfert. On se voit bientôt Rex.

-Ok Capitaine, répondit l'agent.

Jack retourna à son bureau laissant Gwen et l'agent américain discuter.

Arrivé dans son ''antre'', son bureau, il s'installa dans son fauteuil et poussa un long soupir. Il ferma les yeux quelques instants et se pinça l'arête du nez. Il l'avait fait, il était entrain de le faire, il reformait une équipe. Il y a peine cinq ans ils étaient encore quatre : Suzie, Owen, Tosh, Ianto _Ianto..._ et Gwen qui était arrivée peu de temps après. Malgré la mort de Suzie Costello l'équipe s'était ressoudée et formait une famille et en à peine un an tout avait explosé.

Jack savait qu'il devait reformer une équipe mais n'avait jamais réussi jusqu'à présent à s'y résoudre.

Désormais il était forcé d'admettre qu'il devait une fois de plus recommencer. La réhabilitation de Torchwood 3 ne serait d'ailleurs valable que lorsque l'équipe serait complète. Il lui manquait un autre agent et un nouveau responsable médical. Comment et par qui allait-il pouvoir remplacer Owen ? Il avait bien pensé à Martha Jones mais c'était plus que compliqué notamment à cause de l'UNIT. Il ouvrit sa boite mail et envoya un message à sa vieille amie légiste pour savoir si elle n'avait pas quelqu'un à lui proposer.

Ceci fait il descendit à la zone de tir dans les sous-sols -demeurée intacte-. Il prit un glock 9mm qui n'était pas son arme de prédilection et vida plusieurs chargeurs. Il essaya de ne penser à rien, de seulement se concentrer sur les cibles à atteindre. La séance le détendit un peu sans pour autant calmer son tumulte intérieur.

-Jack, fit Gwen en faisant irruption dans la salle de tir, un weevil en ville.

-Je m'en charge, répondit-il.

-Je t'accompagne ?

-Non reste, je m'en occupe. Essaie de trouver dans les bases de l'UNIT un nouvel agent de terrain.

-Ok, termina-t-elle en remontant.

La chasse au weevil était une des activités favorites de Jack. Mais une fois de plus il ne put s'empêcher de penser au Gallois qui venait toujours avec lui dans ce genre de mission qui était souvent sujet à blagues et discussions en tout genre. En montant dans le SUV il secoua la tête et chassa les souvenirs. Il était le capitaine Harkness et devait arrêter de ressasser le passé et de se lamenter comme il le faisait ces derniers mois. Il mit son communicateur et se brancha avec le HUB.

-_Centre ville, près du métro,_ fit Gwen dans l'oreillette.

Il mit le contact et démarra en trombe et pris la direction du centre ville de Cardiff. Arrivé à destination il sortit et se retrouva sur la place centrale où se trouvait la bouche de métro.

-Gwen ?

_-Attend je le vois plus...il est entré dans les souterrains, prend les escaliers. _

Jack suivit la direction et descendit les marches vers la station souterraine.

_-Ligne 15. _

Il prit le dédale de couloirs qui montaient et descendaient.

-_Il est passé par les rails et entre dans les galeries. Jack tu vas te retrouver dans un nid de weevil à ce rythme, t'es tout seul reviens. _

-C'est bon Gwen, il est parti où ?

_-Jack..._

-Gwen où ?!

_-Prend à droite, local de ventilation au bout du couloir. _

-Ok.

Il coupa la communication et suivit la piste du weevil. Il sentit comme avant l'adrénaline lui brûler les veines. Il entendait les bruits autour de lui et sentait sa proie se rapprocher. Il chassait et laissa cette émotion envahir totalement son esprit se déconnectant de la réalité. Il s'approcha et tourna dans le couloir que lui avait indiqué sa collègue. Le weevil était là de dos. Il tira un tranquillisant et l'animal s'effondra presque sans bruit dans l'obscurité.

Jack ne vit pas la deuxième bête qui se trouvait à quelques centimètres derrière lui. Il le sentit au dernier moment et se retourna avec rapidité sentant une puissante mâchoire l'agresser. Très vite son regard se voilà et il sentit son rythme cardiaque ralentir, un liquide chaud couler le long de son corps.

-Bien joué...murmura-t-il avant de s'effondrer.

Il ne su pas combien de temps il était resté dans cet état, allongé en travers de ce couloir humide et sombre. Il se ''réveilla'' en prenant une grande inspiration douloureuse qui lui tenaillait la gorge et les poumons. Mais cette fois-ci personne n'était là à son réveil. S'en était presque ironique.

Il se releva, épousseta son manteau de la RAF et alla vérifier que son weevil était toujours là ce qui par chance était le cas. En soulevant la bête endormie il se rendit compte qu'il avait ruiné une autre chemise. Ianto l'aurait tué.cette pensée le fit sourire ce qui était bien la première fois depuis des mois.

-Je sais Gwen je suis en retard, fit-il en entrant dans le HUB devant le visage inquiet de sa collègue.

L'état de Jack n'arrangea rien.

-Mais qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ?!

-Rien. Je suis mort, je suis revenu, fin de l'histoire. J'emmène celui-là dans ses nouveaux appartements, termina-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Gwen poussa un soupir.


End file.
